Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving a control channel by configuring a user-centric virtual cell in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Since a user equipment (UE) as a representative mobile device has mobility, the UE may experience deterioration in the quality of a service currently provided and may discover a cell providing better services. Thus, the UE may move to a new cell, which is called a handover of the UE.
A microcell, femtocell, and picocell having small service coverage may be installed in a specific location within the coverage of a macrocell having wide coverage. Such cells may be referred to as small cells.
A heterogeneous network (HetNet) refers to a network in which diverse types of cells overlap to be managed simultaneously in the same area. As it becomes difficult to meet a growing demand for data from UEs with only one existing macrocell in recent times, an HeNet topology and small-cell dense structure are suggested to serve a local area using a low-output microcell, femtocell, picocell, radio repeater, or the like, thereby increasing overall network capacity and improving energy efficiency. With small and dense cells, an inter-cell cooperative transmission technique and a technique for processing a frequent handover of a UE with mobility receive attention.